Automated banking machines are known in the prior art. A popular type of an automated banking machine is an automated teller machine (ATM). ATMs may be used to conduct banking transactions such as dispensing cash, making deposits and transferring funds between accounts.
To allow customers to conduct banking transactions after hours ATMs are sometimes mounted so that the user interface of the machine is accessible from the outside of a building. Such "through the wall" mounting enables users to conduct banking transactions in either drive-up or walk-up environments. When an ATM is mounted in this manner a portion of the machine extends through an opening in the wall. A user interface which includes input and output devices is accessible from the exterior of the wall.
Whenever ATMs are installed in a through the wall configuration there is always a risk of vandals attempting to damage the user accessible components. There is also occasionally failure of components in the user interface due to wear or exposure to the elements. When this occurs there is a need to remove all or a portion of the user interface to make necessary repairs. Generally the exterior portions of a user interface are not designed to be readily removable. As a result when the portions of the exterior customer interface need to be replaced there is often considerable effort involved.
There are also components within ATMs that require periodic servicing. Usually servicing is accomplished by opening one or more access doors on the machine. Generally these access doors are positioned on the side of the machine opposite the user interface, which is inside the building. While this arrangement provides for convenient servicing of most components, there are some components that could be more readily serviced from the opposite side of the machine. The difficulty associated with removing the user interface generally renders servicing components of the ATM in this manner impractical.
Thus there exists a need for an automated banking machine apparatus that can be mounted in a through the wall configuration which provides for more readily removing the fascia therefrom for purposes of replacing components on the fascia and for servicing components inside the machine, but which also minimizes the risk of unauthorized persons gaining access to the interior of the machine by removing the fascia.